Song Drabbles
by EmoLollipop
Summary: Drabbles about the countries based on songs. Mostly RussiaxLithuania
1. Drabbles One Through Thirteen

****

Hey there! I'm not too new to Hetalia, but this is one of my first Hetalia fanfictions. I've seen a few of these stories around, so I've decided to do one of my own. You'll notice that they're mostly RussiaxLithuania. My favorite Hetalia pairing. I hope you enjoy it! 3 I'll dedicate this story to Jazzy, my favorite psychotic stitched up killer waffle. 3 Now go make FatMax a sammich.

**Disclaimer – EmoLollipop does not own Axis Powers Hetalia in any way, shape or form, nor is she earning any money from this. This applies for all of my chapters. **

Ivan was furious. That much Toris knew. The big man had the strong smell of vodka surrounding him, his amethyst eyes hard and cold. The smell soon became a taste. Cold lips that tasted like the alcohol Russia held dear. But his vodka changed him to a dangerous man…an angry and violent man.

Toris could say nothing while his shirt was ripped off, and dirty and jagged fingernails raked his back and drew blood. Toris put up with it for only one reason – Ivan needed him. He held on to him like a drowning child, swallowed up by frigid waters. So Toris humored the man, and stayed by his side.

* * *

**Unintended - Muse**

It was odd how right it felt to sit next to Ivan's side as the larger nation cried. Despite seeming so strong, sometimes Toris would find Russia staring out the window at the ever-falling snow with tears falling silently down his cheeks. At those times, Ivan was the only one in his little world. Toris could sit next to for hours, and the vodka-scented nation wouldn't notice.

After the violence of the Russian, Toris treasured the moments of silence where he could hold the man's hand, and not have to worry about being struck.

Ivan only wanted more land; he never seemed to realize that Toris stuck with him out of love.

**

* * *

**

Wake Up Call – Maroon 5

Toris knew he had made a mistake. Ivan could tell that from the look in his eyes. He should have known that sneaking out to meet his little Polish friend would result to this. Toris was HIS. Not Feliks'. And he was going to be damned if the man would leave him like everyone else. Ivan was slightly sorry about the scars on his little Liet's body. But they were what made him so lovely. The swollen and bruised flesh proved that the Lithuanian was his, and his alone. So how could Toris bare his scars of love to Poland?

So Ivan set about with proving his love once again.

* * *

**I'm Just a Kid – Simple Plan**

Why hadn't England come back yet? America was sitting in his house, holding on to the musket that his brother/father had given him for protection. It had been months. Alfred knew that being a nation was difficult, but Arthur couldn't spare a day for him? Arthur had told him to grow strong, and grow he did. When the larger, now smaller, nation returned, Alfred nearly towered over him. Served him right.

* * *

**Let You Down – Three Days Grace**

Trust. Ivan trusted no one. Surrounded by other countries that feared him. Avoided him. Some even hated him. So he did what they expected. Pressed them to join him. Followed them. Did cruel things to them. To all but one. His precious one…Lithuania. His lovely Toris believed that the Russian only loved to torture and scare him. But in truth, it was only love. Just love.

But that trust was broken. Liet had been sneaking off with Poland after World Conference Meetings. And that trust was shattered.

* * *

**Creep - Radiohead**

Russia knew that everyone avoided him. He also knew that there was a reason too. He was a hulking man who did unmentionable things to people.

But only one country stayed by his side, even after he was free. His beloved Lithuania. His love pulled him to control the smaller man in every way. What he could read, when he could sleep, what he could eat. And to Ivan's disbelief…Toris stayed. Stayed, even though Ivan acted the part of a ruthless dictator.

He didn't know what his precious Liet saw in him. But he craved for his happiness. So he gave him what he wanted. He gave himself.

* * *

**Bliss - Muse**

Ivan wished he could be like his precious Liet. His happy, helpful, loving Liet. Liet treated everyone around him with the same respect. Except for Russia.

Whenever his love's eyes turned to him, all he saw was fear. He could see the beautiful brown eyes calculating his mood, his body language…. and that infuriated him. His love was kind to everyone but him. He hated the fact that as soon as he came close to Toris, the smaller man would practically reek of fear. Fear of a beating, fear of being controlled and captured again. Ivan wished he could restrain himself from marring that smooth skin.

But those fearful eyes started the endless cycle again.

* * *

**A Move Script Ending – Death Cab For Cutie**

Toris wished his life could be like the ones he saw in the movies. Star-crossed lovers, adventures, mysteries.

What he got was much different. He got a hulking Russia making love to him, torturing him, and being shackled for days on end without food.

But on the rare days when Ivan wasn't intoxicated…those days were bliss. When the sunflowers were out, the Russia would smile like a small child, and drag Lithuania through field spinning in a circle with that ever-present scarf flapping in the man-made breeze. The smile of the blond man. The joy-filled giggles.

And then Toris remembered why he put up with the abuse. For days like these, carefree days with the man he loved.

* * *

**Leave out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

Ivan was afraid. He was afraid of disappearing, and having no one to care enough to seek him out. He would wake up with cold sweats, screaming a blood-curling shriek. He would lay his face in his large hands and cry.

But Toris knew. Knew that he wasn't the strong, powerful country everyone saw. His beloved Liet knew who he was underneath the surface. A man who would allow the head of a sleeping Lithuania on his shoulder. A man who would dance and sing in a field of sunflowers. And he wasn't afraid anymore. Because there was finally someone who cared about him, and stayed by his side.

* * *

**In The End – Linkin Park**

England had known this day would come someday. But so soon? And this way? Did he really deserve a gun pointed at him? Did he really deserve his beloved little brother strive for independence in such a manner?

Now years later, the two could still never agree. England couldn't help himself but address to the strong young man in front of him as a child.

America seemed to think that he was trying to annoy him. But he still saw the man as the giggly little boy he had raised so long ago.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

Feliks loved Toris. The Polish man knew that much right off the bat. He wanted to protect his life long friend, and most of all to make him his.

But when the Pole studied the man of his affections closely he discovered something. The way the brutish and hulking Russian would smile at the Lithuanian, and the smaller man would blush a bright scarlet. He saw the big man wrap his scarf around the neck of the smaller Liet when the man shivered.

And then Feliks realized that his love was pulled towards the Russian. And he wouldn't be able to break their love apart. So he was content to watch him from afar.

* * *

**Bleed It Out- Linkin Park x2**

Blood. The beautiful crimson liquid that keep life in peoples veins. So why did he watch his lifeblood trickle from his wrists every night? Why did he slice the thin flesh of his arm so frequently? Why? Why did he feel better when he was covered with his own blood? He didn't know.

He was interrupted one night. A sleepy Toris opened the bathroom door to relieve himself and found him. The small man saw him gleefully giggling as he cut into his flesh. He heard a gasp, and the knife was thrown from his hand.

How could you? He heard the man scream at him, beating his small hands on the Russian's strong chest. What would cause you to do such a thing? His response was a smile, and a Isn't the color so pretty Liet? The Lithuanian's eyes had widened, and he had thrown himself at Ivan and began to sob, clutching the larger man's chest as his sight faded and he passed into the void of unconsciousness.

* * *

**How Long - Hinder**

Ivan stared in horror at the scene he saw. His beloved Liet was walking hand-in-hand with that Polish man. He watched in an emotionless stupor as Toris leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek. Then turned and saw him.

It seemed like Lithuania was scared. But why? What could Ivan possibly do to him? Beat on him for betraying his affections in favor of the other man?

The Pole had followed Toris's line of sight and saw the Russian. The look of anger, those jade eyes cold and piercing. And his beloved Lithuania was pulled away, leaving the large man staring in front of him in shock. There was no backward glance for him.

So the Russian hardened his heart once more. He responded only when asked a question. He was swallowed up by the negative feelings, the warmth the Lithuanian had brought out freezing over once again… bringing him back to his former self...him before Lithuania.

* * *

So, what'd you think? C: I'd really appreciate your opinion and reviews. Or I'll send Gilbert after your vital regions. :C Just kidding~! 3

*edit - added missing before and after story notes


	2. Drabbles Fourteen Through Twenty Three

**Yay, reviews~~! Anywho… I don't own Hetalia. *stares sadly at Russia being attacked by Pan***

** ….Pan, get off Ivan. He is a lovebly adorable fear-inducing nation. Not a jungle gym.**

**Pan: DB  
**

­

* * *

**Better Than Me - Hinder**

Ivan didn't understand why Lithuania had to leave. He knew that he was unnecessarily cruel to the delicate brunette…but it was his version of love. The whip marks, the scratches from the larger man's fingernails, deflowering the smaller man…all of it was from love.

But one day, Ivan had woken up…to a cold and empty house once again. Running through his frigid house screaming the man's name. In the brunette's room he found a document for independence.

The hulking Russian had realized that Toris was gone. Gone. All the other countries had abandoned Ivan as well. It was so cold and lonely by himself…and no one would come willingly. So…Ivan held them captive…and look where that had left him. With no one and nothing…

Only the blizzard raging outside, the blankets that still smelled like the nation, and the sounds of his tears freezing before they shattered on the ground.

* * *

**Brighter - Paramore**

So this is how it goes. Toris watched through the window as the Russian broke to pieces on the floor with the Lithuanian's documents of independence scrunched in his large hand. Liet had thought that the man would go into a rage and break things, angry that his toy was gone.

But this was unexpected. A large form holding his pillow like it was a sacred object. Burying his face in it. And with a sudden wrench of his heart, Toris realized he couldn't leave the man alone. So he reentered his prison, and embraced the quivering Russian on the floor.

My December – Linkin Park

The Russian was like the frozen water that pelted the house. Toris had come to that conclusion after many days in his prison.

The large man never seemed to show any warmth at all to the younger man, his purple eyes flashing with anger, the punishments.

But soon Toris saw the man's frozen exterior slowly melting. The unusual affection. Waking up with a mug of steaming hot chocolate next to his bed in the morning. No punishments. That was the most startling.

The Russian had mentioned in passing that the brunette was his June in a frozen world of winter. So Toris decided that the Russian was his December.

* * *

**That's What You Get - Paramore**

Ivan had hoped this would never happen. Finding his precious Liet's body entwined with that damned Pole's. The two had sent looks of utter horror at the man. Afraid of the punishment they would receive. But it was all Ivan could do not to break down then and there. He jerked away from the door, and stumbled away, his legs giving out on him many times during the treacherous hike back to his house. Damn that Pole for stealing his precious Liet and breaking his heart.

* * *

**Perfect – Simple Plan**

Alfred sometimes wondered if Arthur really noticed him. They were both in the Allied Powers of course, so they did see each other quite often. But his 'father' never seemed to really see him. Only harping on what the Brit found annoying, especially Alfred's love of hamburgers, and preferring coffee to tea.

"_I'm sorry I can't be prefect."_ He told Arthur one day, and felt a pang when the older man waved it away with a wave of his hand.

"_Did you know you used to be my hero?"_ He continued, and the elder man turned back with a startled glance.

"_I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud."_ Alfred felt a tear slip down his cheek_. "I'm never gonna be good enough for you."_ And then he left his 'father' behind.

(This is the _ultimate_ UsxUK song. I did not in anyway do the song justice, so I request that you go look up the song, sit back, and listen.)

* * *

**Falling Away With You-Muse**

Ivan watched Toris from afar. He watched him hold hands with that damned Pole, he watched him play with his brothers, and he watched him steer far away whenever he saw the Russian's hulking self.

That was the reason fresh crimson dribbled onto frigidly cold bathroom tiles each night. Whoops…too deep. Russia thought of his precious brunette as his thoughts faded and dots began to steal away his vision. Toris. Toris. Toris. Toris. Toris. TORIS. And Ivan could've sworn that the last thing he saw before collapsing was a horror-struck Lithuania crying out words he could no longer hear.

* * *

**Until The End – Breaking Benjamin**

Crushing, cripplingly cold. That was the only way to describe everything around the Russian, and even him himself. He knew the other countries thought he didn't see the shivers, terrified looks, and glares behind his back. No one bothered to discover the real him. So, he set out to change that.

He gave smiles to everyone and handed out presents and hugs.

"What's wrong, Russia-san?" Ivan stiffened in the process of hugging an enthusiastic country crying for pasta, and turned to see Lithuania staring at him worriedly.

"You're fingering your scarf. That means something's on your mind." And Ivan realized with a shock that there was one person who knew him better than he knew himself.

* * *

**Behind Your Lies- Linkin Park**

Toris watched as Ivan brought a hand to his scarf each time he handed another nation a present. He watched silently as the hulking Russian's body language screamed to the small Lithuanian man that something was bugging him. The Russian only did that when something big was going on. Something very, very big. Such as his change from the Soviet Union back to Russia again. And when he had separated from the man, he realized with a jolt.

He mechanically made his way to the blond and questioned him. The man blinked at him, then his eyes widened. His hand dropped from where it was twisting itself into the creamy fabric, to lay by his side. The man stared unseeingly at him, until his eyebrows lifted, and he stared at the brunette with shock displayed openly on his usually carefully smiling face.

Toris was startled to say the least, when the Russian suddenly collapsed, and pulled the light Lithuanian onto his lap and held him in a suffocating hug. He was squeezed mercilessly as the Russian whimpered and wailed, "Liet! Liet! Liet! TORISTORISTORIS."

* * *

**Mizu no Madoromi - Origa**

The water swirled around Im Young Su's ankles, the liquid pleasantly cool and soothing in the stead of the beating sun. He watched the minnows danced, and the bamboo reeds shifted slightly in the light breeze that tossed the man's hair and curl around.

"Korea, aru?" China asked, unsure that the silent and solemn man standing in the brook was really his usually hyperactive and annoying younger brother. The Korean turned, startled, and the hyperactive mask was back.

"Nii-Nii! It's such a nice day isn't it? There's fishies and wind and warm sun, I invented the sun you know, want to get some kimchee, I know a man that makes delicious kimchee-"

China watched his younger brother ramble, and vowed to discover what he was truly like underneath the mask.

* * *

**Someday You Will Be Loved- Death Cab For Cutie**

"Gilbert, I'm getting married to Roderich!" The bright and bubbly Hungarian woman exclaimed, dancing excitedly around the shocked Prussian. And shocked was an understatement. The man's brilliantly crimson eyes were wide and staring into nothingness. His body was stiff and rigid.

Hungary was shocked when Gilbert gaped at her with such a betrayed expression she felt her heart clench at the sight.

"Gilbert?" Said man whirled away, and ran as if hounds were at his heels.

"GILBERT!" She shouted, chasing after him. But this was his land after all; land still unfamiliar to her after all the years of their friendship. She eventually caught up to him as he barreled into his house, slamming and locking the door behind him. A high keening wail stopped her in her tracks before she could run up the steps.

A blond haired, blue-eyed boy with a striking resemblance to the Holy Roman Empire glared at her, before sticking his tongue out at her and slamming the door closed once again.

And Elizabetha was left feeling as if she had made the most horrible mistake of her entire life.

* * *

**DB Sry bout that last part Gilbo. *huggles him***

**Pan: Has chu seen Xan~pan?**

**Me: No Pan, I have no clue where your sister is. Now be a good recently created nation-tan and go show Russia some love.**

**Pan: Yay~pan! Pan's off now~pan! *toddles off***

…**.**

**Sorry about that…Pan's only recently created from the depths of my sleep-deprived brain. ^^' ……and if anyone's curious as to what Pan looks like, let me know. C: She's The United lands Of Pancakeia. 333 *is totally dork***


End file.
